


Memories from our Past

by AlphaAbi



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Roger have known each other since they were young. Best Friends most would say. Something else only some would dare utter. But now, Roger is left alone to remember every last second he spent with Brian. I mean, there's no more time to make anymore memories now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I: Goodbye, Old friend

**Author's Note:**

> I love Brian x Roger so I just had to! There's not enough of these two out there, so, here you go! ~

Part I:  
Goodbye, Old friend  
Roger blinked. It was loud. Everything was loud. There were police pushing people back behind a taped off area. Roger raced up to the crowd. Pushing and shoving, he throw himself near the front.  
"Sorry, sir, I need you to step back," a police man told him  
"No! I need to see Brian!" Roger shouted. The police man watched him for a moment before nodding.  
"You knew this man?" He asked  
"Yeah..." Roger followed him past the tape. Suddenly, he felt sick.  
The auto-mobile car was left upside down. It had crashed into a lamp post and flipped over.  
Broken glass was scattered across the road and the crumpled metal frame of car was crushed.  
"But where's Brian?" Roger asked. The police man looked back at the car. Roger's eyes widened.  
"No!" He shrieked "No! He can't be in... You have to get him out!"  
Roger stared at the car. The front was completely caved in. Brian couldn't possibly be in there, could he? Roger ran up to the wreckage.  
That's when he saw the bloodied hand poking out of the crash. There was scattered pieces of glass stuck in his arm. Blood oozed out of the cuts and trickled onto the ground. Roger noticed a couple strands of brownish coloured hair blow past him in the wind. Roger stopped.  
He tried to imagine how Brian had smashed through the windscreen. Suddenly, he let out a pitiful wail and fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands.

Roger's eyes flickered open. He sat up. He was in his bed at Falsworth Manor. Sighing, he lay back down.  
"Alright, then..." He choked on his words as he turned "Brian..." But there was no one there, only emptiness.


	2. Part II: Stolen Kisses

Part II:  
Stolen Kisses  
Every time they kissed, it was a secret. Back then it wasn't normal for, you know, a boy and a boy to do such things. It was 1942 when they first kissed. In the bottom of a smelly, dark bunker, Brian and Roger sat in the corner. The ground was covered in dirt and the ceiling was dripping. Sometimes a single droplet of water would splash onto their noses or their standard army uniform. When they weren't dressed as the superheroes Union Jack and the Mighty Destroyer, they wore their scratchy Royal Army uniform. It was uncomfortable itchy material, scruffily sewn together. However, Roger didn't complain. They were at war, he guessed.  
It was too dark to see anyone else but not too dark that Roger couldn't see Brian's pale face through the shadows. Most people were asleep, or at least resting, while some of the others were on look-out.   
Roger took Brian's hand in his own and smiled, softly. Brian grinned like the Cheshire Cat and snuck a kiss when Roger wasn't expecting it. Roger soon learnt that Brian was very good at that.


	3. Part III: Promises

Part III:   
Promises  
Brian never was the type to be all that confident in himself. What they were doing was considered wrong in those days and Roger was convinced that, one day, Brian would give in to what they had been told. Brian never had much faith in himself. That was until, Roger gave him faith.  
"How do you know we won't die in this war?" Brian asked, sitting in a large arm chair, still wearing his Union Jack costume, only without the mask.  
"Because I know we won't," Roger was standing up, ordering some books on a shelf  
"What if my Father kills us, first?" Brian muttered; half joking, half deadly serious. Roger shook his head and, suddenly, forgetting about the books, sat down on Brian's chair.  
"I wouldn't let him," Roger smiled  
"Hm," Brian murmured "Promise?"  
"Promise." Roger said, firmly "I'll always protect you,"   
Brian smiled, sweetly, and nestled into Roger's chest.   
"And, I promise, also, that I'll always love you..." Roger's voice hitched   
"Yeah..." Brian smiled, reassured "Me too..." He wrapped his arms around Roger's neck. They could have stayed like that for hours.


	4. Part IIII: The Ice house

Part IIII:  
The Ice house  
When they weren't at war, they were at Falsworth Manor. Roger knew that Lord Falsworth would skin him if he found out he was dating his son, so, they liked to stay out of his way. Falsworth Manor was a huge mansion so it had hundreds of empty room to hide in, as well as miles of gardens. Their favourite place to hide was behind the ice house. Most old British Manors had ice houses, which were used to keep ice in. The ice house was situated on the edge of the forest at the bottom of the gardens.   
Brian was sitting in Roger's lap, smiling into his neck. Roger had his arms wrapped around Brian's waist. Brian was giggled as Roger wriggled against him and tickled him under the chin. Brian's smile made Roger's head spin. He felt dizzy on happiness.   
"Rog! Stop!" Brian snorted and howled in laughter "Rog! Roger!"  
"Wait," Roger stopped  
"Hey..." Brian whined  
"Shhh!" Roger hushed him. Brian fell silent. They could hear something walking up towards the ice house. Roger could almost feel Brian shaking against his chest.  
"Brian?" Someone shouted "Brian, are you and Roger there?"  
"No, just me..." Brian winced a little  
"Oh, really..." Brian heard someone jumped out from the other side of the ice house. There stood Jacqueline, Brian's sister, her floppy blonde hair resting over her shoulders. She sighed and let out a laugh. Shaking her head, she said,  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell Dad..."


	5. Part V: Faults and Flaws

Part V:   
Faults and Flaws  
When ever the Invaders were at Falsworth Manor, Brian and Roger liked to go to the Rose gardens.   
The Invaders were all in the garden, soaking up the sun, which was rather rare in Britain, or eating lunch on the lawn. Bucky and Toro were eating cake and joking about on the grass while Jim, Steve and Namor were sitting on the verandah.  
Brian and Roger were sitting hidden in thorns and blood red petals.  
"When I'm old, will you still love me?" Brian laughed  
"Yes," Roger smiled "Will you still love me if I died?"   
"Uh-huh," Brian nodded "Why not?"  
Roger smiled, happily.   
"What about all my faults and flaws. Can you love me with them?" He asked   
"Of course," Brian was smiling again "What about mine?"   
"Why not?" Roger laughed

"I still do..." Roger's voice hitched. He lay in his empty bed, facing the space where Brian used to lie. "Through all your faults and flaws..." He sighed "Even though you're dead..."


End file.
